ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Comet Knight
A small thanks.... To Chaos_josh for unknowingly providing me with the booster template for my first set. Which took forever and a day to make. :* are you going to add some images to your cards? Airblade86 (Talk) 22:46, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ---- :* I would, but sadly, I have little, if any, artistic skills. Also, I can't really find any images that can fill the images for what I'm looking for. ---- --Comet Knight 23:20, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Featured User Sadly, it doesnt go by how active you are, it goes by your editcount. You need a minimum of 357 more edits to be on the featured user list. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 14:24, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Cards to Use Hi. My names Psychid, and I'm kind of both old and new here to the Wikia community (meaning that I've been here many times before, but some of the community's rules/criteria might be completely new to me). And I'm kind of a fan of "Yu-Gi-Oh!" myself. Oh, and just for the record, I can also be found on the [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/User:Psychid45 original Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia], the [http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/User:Psychid45 Total Drama Island Wikia], and the [http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Psychid45 Total Drama Island Fan Fiction Wikia] (man, am I on a lot of places! =O). I also have a [http://www.fanfiction.net/~psychid FanFiction.Net account], which you can also check out, if you'd like. ;) Anyway, on my FF.Net account, one of the stories I have written is entitled [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5016987/1/YuGiOh_Rise_of_the_Busters Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters], which is a crossover fic between [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh%21_5D%27s Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's] and Total Drama Island. Unfortunately, I've decided to rewrite it (which probably doesn't surprise you in any form of way, seeing that this is pretty much the first time you've heard about it). =( Fortunately, though, I'm working on the remake as we speak, and hopefully, it will be out soon. And I hope you enjoy it, once it comes out. =) However (DUN-DUN-''DUNNNNNNN), is it okay if I use some of your cards, mainly Batteryman 9V and some of your Mirror cards (don't worry; I'll be sure to give you 'full' credit for such cards)? And if you ''do let me use Batteryman 9V, is it okay if I tweak its effect a bit, like have it gain Attack Points when it's in Attack Position, and Defense Points when it's in Defense Position? Please respond! =) --'Psychid45, a.k.a. Psychid; real pen name, no gimmicks!' 22:14, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Avenging Swordstalker First off, I'd like to say thank you for letting me use some of your cards in my remake to Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters, as well as letting me edit Batteryman 9V a tad. ;) However, is it okay if I also use Avenging Swordstalker in that very fan fiction as well (and yes, I'll still give you full credit for that card)? Please respond! =) --'Yes, it's PSYCHID, you'll ever hope to meet!' 21:22, October 30, 2009 (UTC) A kind thanks Thanks for fixing my create card; "Memoir - Brute Beast". What part did you fixed? I am just curious... --FredCat100 20:01, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Tips of Aquamarie thanks for the tip.....can you add more tips for my fancy hero???Chizuruotohime 13:12, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey Thanks for editing my card, I stuffed up on the page and didn't know how to fix it I have no idea! I dunno how to do it.......Just make it on photoshop...Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 14:05, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Opinion This is Creator sorry to bother you but I need another user opinion on this subject. I sent this message to whom I believe to be Admins on this Wikia but they haven't reply to this request. What I am asking is if this is a bad or good idea. First, let me say this isn't a plot to make God Modding cards. With that said I would like to requst to make a separate kind of type from the Divine Beast type. My idea is a God type monster card. Example would be #Spellcaster/God/Effect #Dragon/God/Effect #Warrior/God/Effect #Etc. I was told to ask for permission before making a new race or type. First if it is added I have already added weakness and limitation on these kind of monster. First any kind of type can be a God monster except for Divine Beast as that you be weird but all God type monsters must have effect after it except for spirit monsters as all God monster are Effect monsters. Second, you cannot have more than one God card in your deck at any time and like Divine beast three monster are required but instead of just tributing them you must remove them from play. Finally even though they are God types they will not have the attack points starting with higher than 5000 and ones with 4000 and over will be rare by themselves and will have strong effects but not unbeatable ones will not have the effect to make their attack and defense points infinite. I will wait to majke any cards with God as a type till it is approved. Thanks for your time.Creator5000 18:24, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok. and till they say that I can I wont make cards like than but how is this cause just Divine Beast is low stats something like Dragon to state the kind of monster type it is with Divine Beast after it to sub that for God and Effect as making a Divine Beast without powers is lazy.Creator5000 19:04, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry how is this? Until the Admins tell me I can make monster cards like the Spellcaster/God/Effect for example I will make them like Dragon/Divine Beast/Effect as new set of Divine Beast monsters. P.S. I have been a fan of yugioh sent it came out and I like making my own cards like most of its fan but I am not a noob wanting to make unbeatable God monster cards just so you don't think I am here to God mod.Creator5000 19:29, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok Your right that idea was stupid not that you were calling it stupid or me a noob. I was just stating some points cause believe me I have been told about God Modding and I can be guilty of it sometimes. I will just make a few Divine Beast cards. Just mine will be different from others. 1. Instead of just tributing three monster to summon them you must remove 3 monster the from play. 2. None of my Divine Beast cards will start with higher than 4000 Attack and defense points to have as their standard Att/Def. 3.Finally, none of my God cards will be God Modding. thanks for your help.Creator5000 20:02, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I made my first Divine Beast Kyuno of Celestial Darkness is it too God Modding?Creator5000 21:41, June 19, 2010 (UTC) FYI Hi! This is YRPOtaku169! Just letting you know that I moved "Dark Crusader" to "Dark Gladiator" because there is already an official card called "Dark Crusader". YRPOtaku169 again. I read your comment, and I modified the effects of Blackknight and Whiteknight accordingly. Illegal Kamen Riders Thanks for tell me this but well, that's why i sent that UDK an email but he never replied in a whole month, so it's his fault for not let me know that. Besides, some creators did used some non-konami and non-yugioh cards, like that and yet those cards are not deleted though. Fancy & Fallen Heroes are really familiar to "Sailor Moon" outfits but yet her cards are still there. Yo! YRPOtaku169 again. Thanks for the clarification. I edited Wicked Baby Dragon's picture accordingly. I'm new here and I don't know how to make my own card image for my Sub Zero Dragon monster, could you help me?Dark and Light 15:00, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Why is my Cyrstal Darkness set being deleted? Why is my set a canidiatr for delection it doesn't break any rules, if it is beacuse it only has 2 cards in it i am working on it.Advanced Dark Gem 18:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC)